This is Real Life
by Closet Lethargy
Summary: In a different turn of events, Alphonse Elric doesn't get trapped in a suit of armor, Edward is...still Edward, and the country of Amestris is just a little bit flipped upside down. Join the brothers Elric through their travels with a few new twists and turns along the way, and keep a wary eye out for the few rare parts that haven't been altered! ...(Yet...)
1. Chapter 1: History

This is Real Life

AN: Hi there! Ta da, my new story so I can have 4 instead of 3 on my page! I love the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, so I decided why not? This will be an AU take on both anime and manga combined, and since Brotherhood is still fresh in my mind, it will most likely have more elements from there. I hope you like my twisting of the Fullmetal story, and on to the chapter we go...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, it'd turn out more like my versions...

\\( ' - ')/

 _Mom was in the hospital for a really long time. We didn't know what for - they wouldn't tell us. All we knew was that an automobile had been involved, and mom was sleeping a lot. They warned us that the medicine would make her different when she was awake, but we hadn't understood just how much she'd change. It was a shock for all of us when she opened her bloodshot eyes for the first time. They tried holding us back, they tried telling us we couldn't, but we were just so happy that we ran to her, thrilled she'd be okay. She wasn't._

 _Mom attacked us. A lot. Every time we were there, she would hurt us. It wasn't mom anymore. It wasn't human. It was a monster. After a while, they wouldn't let us back to the hospital - they said the medications had ruined what was left of her mind. And then she wouldn't wake up. We were too young, and dad wasn't around, so they made the decision to put her to sleep forever. She died at the end of summer. Granny Pinako had us move in with her, and Winry was really nice about it, but it didn't feel right. Ed and I, we were all we had left. Granny and Winry were both really nice, but we knew we didn't belong there, so one night, we planned to run away. There was a wood not far, and a train station beyond that, so we packed all we could and took the train as far as we could go._

 _We ended up in northern territory, near the Drachma borders, and brother didn't like how cold it was, so we decided to go to Xing instead. It would take a long time, he said, and he felt bad about dragging me away - there was so much snow, and it was so beautiful! - and he let me go exploring in the mountains while he figured out the complicated stuff like map reading and money. I wish I'd stayed with brother. There was a horrible snowstorm, and it was so cold …brother found me, and took me to a hospital, and when I woke up, I found out something awful. Most of my body had been frozen - we weren't used to the extreme temperatures, and hadn't packed for it - and to save my life, they'd had to replace so much of my body with automail …I felt like a walking tin can. Only part of my face and various spots around my body were still flesh and bone. That was difficult enough, especially considering that my voice now had a funny tinny sound to it from the metal near my lungs._

 _But then, I found out that brother_ _ **hadn't**_ _been the one to bring me to the hospital. He'd had an accident while carrying me down the mountain, and the rescuers had had to leave him behind while they took me instead. By the time they'd returned for him, brother had lost his arm and leg to frostbite - and by the time I found all that out, two months had passed since it happened. Brother had been telling me the story when a doctor had arrived and filled in the parts he'd left out, showing me the bandages on his shoulder to make a point. We got scolded a lot, and Granny was called to come pick us up, and we started our therapy. It took a really long time, and brother, who's always loved books, took up reading again. He said he found something, something that might be real, something that could help us get our bodies back to normal. The Philosopher's Stone._

 _Supposedly, an alchemist had created one to use in the field during the war, so that soldiers who lost an arm could have two again in mere seconds to rejoin the fight. It bypassed all laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy, and could restore us back to normal without cost. It sounded too good to be true, but brother became convinced that it was real, no doubt, and we both wanted to go look for it. Two years later, Colonel Mustang came for us. Granny was against us joining the military just to look for the stone, and had always been against us using alchemy anyway, but she didn't stop us, so we traveled to Central City to take the State Alchemist Exam. We got into a fight almost as soon as we got there. Ed wanted to take the exam by himself, and I didn't want him to go alone. In the end, after a long, tough battle, he won, and we were placed in the care of a man named Tucker while he studied for the exam._

 _We encountered a problem at the Tucker's; that's how brother put it. Really, it wasn't a problem, it was a catastrophe, and brother knows it too. I have a feeling if he thought too much about it, he'd want to kill Tucker, but he's already dead from a car wreck. For Nina, he had to stay level headed. Little Nina, who had been terminally ill but had loved living and her dad, turned into a cat chimera by her own father just to keep his research going. Research that would never get finished. Nina and her father both were gone. It's been three months now, living in the barracks, and brother is still against me joining the military with him, but he isn't against me staying, even though I'm sure it's hard for him to look at me. I'm positive it is, actually, because I can see it in his eyes all the time, that strange, sad longing, for things to go back to how they were, every time he looks my way. I wish he'd understand that I'm okay with how things are, now that he's given me hope…_

\\( ' - ' )/

"Hurry it up, Al!" An impatient voice called over the roar of the train whistle. A _clink, clink, clink_ followed his voice, belonging to the left leg of a blond headed youth standing by two small suitcases. He shifted from foot to foot, a slight clanking heard every other motion, and eventually he hefted both bags and stomped towards where he'd last spotted his brother. A long red cloak bonced off his heels as he walked, a blond braid swinging after him. "Al!" He called again, sharper this time, and a glint of steel and sandy blond popped up from around an obscure corner.

"Just a second, brother!" He called. The cloaked boy huffed, a fluff of bangs flying up from his breath.

"Al, I swear, if you pick up _one more stray_ -"

"But brother!" Al protested pleading, rushing over with a bundle of tan fluff. A tiny mew later, and Edward knew he'd been right.

"Alphonse," he said warningly. Downcast, Alphonse reluctantly snuggled the cat a little more and went to put it back. But, somehow along the way, he managed to find an elderly woman who also fell in love with the creature, and quickly rejoined his brother in a car on the train.

"That was mean of you, Ed," Alphonse said grumpily, crossing his black clothed arms with a quiet _chink_. Eyes the color of molten lava leveled at him.

"Al, we don't have time to go chasing after every stray kitten you feel sorry for," Edward explained. "We're on a mission here, a _time sensitive mission._ How are we supposed to even take care of a cat while we're working?" Alphonse slumped back, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You're the only one who's working," he mumbled. " _I_ just try to help. _I_ just get in the way. I could stay out of the way in our hotel and then _I_ could just take care of it." Edward dropped his chin into the palm of his hand, staring blankly out the window as the train lurched forward with a hiss and a whine and tottered on its way.

"You don't get in the way, Al," he sighed heavily. "Look, I don't mind you caring for the animals back in Central, but not when we're busy. You want to take care of them, don't you? Wouldn't they get lonely if we're busy with missions and they were stuck in our hotel room?" Alphonse thought it over for a moment. Edward could almost see the emotional war raging inside of him as the gears in his head turned.

He eventually muttered a soft "I suppose." Edward reached across to him and ruffled his hair, smiling as he sqwaked in protest.

"Don't worry, you can pamper as many strays as you want once we get back, okay?" Alphonse perked up a bit, cocking his head curiously.

"What is the mission, Ed? You didn't have time to tell me before." Edward patted his coat pocket where the details resided thoughtfully.

"Well, there's this town in the desert called Liore where some guy has been acting a little funny lately ..."

AN: Whew, I'm not sure where this is going, but I feel like I started it with a mix of too much angst and too much skipping of important details...oh well...anyway, here it is, number 4! As I mentioned before, I have an odd quirk (not from Boku No Hero Academia, by the way) where I like even numbers, and so this story was born so my other three wouldn't be lonely and also so I could have peace of mind. Hm, I wonder how the trip to Liore will be changed? Maybe it will stay similar, who knows. This book will probably be updated a bit more sparingly than the others so you can have new chapters sooner, although if I get encouraging reviews, I might be tempted to move it along quicker. All I'm saying is, don't expect the next chapter, say, tomorrow or something. This note is becoming awfully long, so I'll end here. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious Priest?

AN: Before you come after me for not updating Evergreen Glade, I have a perfectly good excuse: I was working on this chapter instead. Heh ...anyway, I'll keep posting new chapters of whichever happens to strike my interest to write in the most, and if you happen to have the adventure of stumbling across this story, please leave a review if you liked it, want to see more, or just pointing out any errors you find! (Just saying ...I'm not forcing you ...just asking! Also, I'm sorry it's shorter ...Ha! Ed pun ...the next should be longer ... \\( ' - ')/)

Disclaimer: I only wish I'd come up with the great idea for Fullmetal ...

\\( ' - ')/

Alphonse looked like a walking mummy. Edward didn't just think that to make fun of him, it was true. To save himself from burning alive in his black clothes on the short trek across the desert, he'd changed clothes into a beige outfit, wrapping up in a thick beige cloak to protect both skin and automail from the ultraviolet glare of sunshine. Edward merely threw a white bed sheet over his head and shoulders, that he'd conveniently come across at their last hotel. As long as his automail didn't scorch his skin, he was fine. Alphonse, however, while he was aching to complain about whatever popped into his mind, the sun was too hot, there was sand in his shoes, they were running low on water, he was hungry, and he could swear he was seeing spots that shouldn't be there, but he kept quiet. Mostly because Edward was talking.

"There's supposed to be someone expecting us - what was his name? No, wait, her, it was a her - what was her name? Lily? Daisy? It was some kind of flower - hold on, I've got it! Rosie, that was her name. We're supposed to meet a Rosie in town, she's supposed to be waiting by the first fountain we see coming from the east this way. Or was it the northeast? I wasn't exactly listening to that Mustang jerk when he was prattling all the info off. Maybe it was southeast? Well, wherever it is, I'm sure we'll find it. She said that the alchemist who showed up would recognize her by the carnation on her dress. Or was it an orchid?" Alphonse groaned tiredly, completely drained from the heat and humidity.

"How much farther, Ed?" He whined hoarsely. "I'm hot and tired and we've been walking way longer than an hour by now, shouldn't we already be there?" Edward pulled out his silver watch, careful to hold it in the shade of his hood so it wouldn't start overheating.

"Huh, you're right, we must have missed it by a mile! Darn it, and I thought that I'd gotten the right directions from that guy by the station platform. Let's backtrack and start curving south west, then there won't be any way for us to pass it by again." Alphonse dropped to his knees, pulling out as much of a pleading expression as he could manage through the trails of sweat running down his face.

"I want to take a break. Please, Ed?" Edward scratched at his head, feeling a bit guilty for ignoring his little brother. He wasn't used to such long and tiring trips, especially with as much automail as he had to weigh him down, and the heat was probably affecting him more around all his ports.

"Sure, I suppose, I mean there wasn't a set time we had to be there," he allowed. Settling into the hot sand, he produced a canteen from somewhere in his cloak that housed a hidden pocket and offered it to Alphonse as an apology. "You ran out of water, didn't you? I've got an extra, you can have the rest of mine." Alphonse took it gratefully. He'd been hoping for Edward to offer him some. Edward pulled out a map and studied it carefully, tracing their course and where they'd veered.

"Here - we're actually only a few miles from the edge of the northwest edge of the city. We kind of went in a cresent shape and missed it by five miles. If we backtrack in a south east direction starting from the top of that dune, we should make it there in a half hour if we hurry." Alphonse nodded. He was feeling revived from the water already and passed the empty canister back to his brother. As long as they could get out of the glaring sun soon, he could manage another thirty or so minutes in it. Edward tucked it back into his cloak and stood, offering his hand to Alphonse. "Let's go." Alphonse followed readily, anxious to be out of direct sunlight.

"Brother," he started ten dreary minutes later, "I know you don't like when I help you with your work, but why do you suppose the Colonel keeps allowing me to come along? Sure, I can defend myself with alchemy, but aren't civilians prohibited from becoming involved in military affairs?" Edward shrugged carelessly, slinging their suitcases over his shoulder.

"Who knows why that jerk does anything," he declared boisterously. "Besides, I'd find a way to smuggle you along even if you weren't allowed to go. It'd drive you crazy staying behind in the barracks with nothing to do but pick up strays and read. It's fine, Al, but if it bothers you that much, I'll ask about when we get back, okay?"

"Okay."

Silence fell again, and this time Alphonse let it. It took too much effort to keep a conversation going in the striking humidity. Before too long, thirty minutes on the nose from when they'd started, Liore's city gates came into view, and with renewed incentive and enthusiasm, the boys let out whoops of excitement and darted forward, relishing in the shade the buildings provided. After catching their breath, Edward guided them to where he'd been told the fountain was, and pointed out a beautiful dark skinned woman with long, rose colored hair, a pale red rose pinned to her plain dress.

"Rosie, right? Edward Elric, state alchemist," Edward introduced, flashing his pocketwatch and holding out his hand. The woman took it, a cute smile blooming on her lips.

"Rose, actually. This is a surprise, when they said they'd send an alchemist, I was under the impression that you'd be ...well, older."

"Excuse me, Miss Rose," Alphonse interjected. "Brother may be young, but he's a very good alchemist. As a matter of fact, I'm an alchemist, too. Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you!" Rose chuckled.

"I believe you. The military wouldn't send anybody incompetent, I'd hope. Come with me, I'll show you around town and give you the details while we walk." Edward pulled the wrinkled mission outline free and waved it for emphasis. Alphonse sighed. Did he have to keep pulling it out every time?

"We heard there's been a priest who's been acting oddly lately. Why is that?"

"You know, I never liked that man. Cornello started what he calls a church here - I've visited there once out of curiosity, and I can tell you that that's no church. It's a cult. He's gathered a large following, almost all of Liore, and without anyone to expose him, they'll keep doing whatever he says. I'd expose him myself, but he's dangerous. Once, when there was some doubt publicly cast on his intentions, the critic turned up dead the next day." Rose clenched her fists, her smile dripping down to a frown. "It was my boyfriend. He almost had enough to buy a wedding ring next month. I was going to stop him, tell him it was too dangerous, but I was too late."

"I'm sorry," Edward consoled softly. "So this Cornello - he has goons? I can't think someone as popular as him would risk getting his hands dirty. He's got an image to maintain." Rose nodded, slowly relaxing.

"Yes. Many of our people have become avid followers, and have joined what we know as the Angels. They're anything but, I know they've just become so involved in his false religion that they'll do anything and everything Cornello tells them to do. I will warn you though, Cornello is a big deal around here, so don't badmouth or question him in public. You'll be thrown in jail before you can bat an eye. I was sure I'd informed the military that I needed someone for undercover work as well, so I'm not sure that Cornello won't be suspicious of you boys with how young you are." Edward grinned and jabbed a thumb at his chest.

"Don't worry about it, I can do more undercover work than any other state alchemist! What kind of undercover mission is it?" While Alphonse's heart sank, (they'd never actually done undercover work before, what was brother thinking?!), Rose guided them casually to a more secluded spot and lowered her voice.

"I need you to infiltrate that cult of Cornello's."

\\( ' - ' )/

AN: Yes, I am a suspense builder - I give you all the boring details first so the action seems more entertaining. Heh. Heh heh. Anyway, have a second chapter of this to make the number rise to two whole chapters, and hopefully soon I can get Evergreen's next chapter to you before long. Please feel free to drop a review if you liked, and as always, I don't catch everything, so if you spot errors, please let me know so I may fix them! \\( ' - ' )/


	3. Chapter 3: Infiltration and Destruction

AN: I'm so sorry this is so short, first of all. Before you kill me for not updating for a long time, I have a perfectly good excuse - my sister was away for a week. She's the one always demanding I update so she can read the next part sooner, and without her hanging around to nag me, I didn't get anything done story wise. She told me I could blame her, by the way. Just saying. So now I'm back, working like the wind to get the newest chapters to you guys. Also, here's a big thank you to beecee12, for your kind review! Sorry about the very late chapter update! (But now you get to see Ed's first infiltration mission - I wonder how that'll go?) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No ...Fullmetal is not mine ...or Al wouldn't have been stuck in a whole suit of armor and everything would be like how I wrote it here ...

\\( ' - ' )/

Edward had only been on this mission for a week, and he was already sick of it. Specifically, he was sick of Cornello. It'd become a mantra in his head to not kill the annoying priest. All he ever talked about was that statue out front and the rebellious people who dared defy Leto and needed to be converted or silenced. On and on, he never shut up! It was a good thing he'd promised Alphonse that he wouldn't do anything rash until they found out what kind of alchemy he used or the man would be so much rubble in the corner.

"Angels, gather! I have exciting news, a new prophesy from the great Leto!" Cornello bellowed. Edward scowled. 'Leto' had been giving prophesies almost three times a day, and it was all complete drivel that the brainwashed people ate up ravenously. From his research, it seemed that Cornello claimed to be performing miracles, which he promoted with alchemy, and claimed his supernatural abilities were a gift from his statue god. Edward still didn't know what his game was - power, status, money - but it wasn't right. The town of Liore loved him and his fake miracles, and he was currently the most powerful figure this side of Xing. It was ridiculous - Edward just didn't get it. How could an entire city follow him? Sure, it was the desert with not much else going on, but still ...

"Ahaha, Eric, good to see you!" Cornello laughed, heartily slapping Edward on the back. Edward wanted to heartily slap him in the face, but instead he plastered on a fake smile and calmly shook the man's hand.

"Ah, Father Cornello, what can I help you with?" It was a struggle to keep the irritation out of his voice, but he managed. Somehow. Cornello motioned to him and began walking towards a blank section of wall.

"Come with me, there is something I need to show you," Cornello announced, his beady little eyes glinting. This immediately put Edward on guard. He'd never singled out any of his followers before - what could he need to show him? "This way!" Cornello pressed his hands to the wall, red sparks flaring to life to open up a long staircase that spiraled down into the dark. He lead him down a long hallway, twisting and descending lower and lower. It was claustrophobic, reaching the bottom and having the ceiling only a foot above Cornello's head.

"Excuse me, Father, but where are we going?" Edward was honestly curious. He didn't even know the building extended this far down. And why had Cornello thought it necessary to seal this off with alchemy? Something wasn't right here. There was a laugh in Cornello's voice as he said, "you'll see, just be patient." Eventually they came to a door. It was the only one they'd seen in a while. Cornello turned to him, grinning, hand on the knob.

"Prepare to be amazed," he exclaimed quietly. He pushed open the door, and Edward took a hesitant look inside. Thin covers draped a canopy over the bed on the other end of the bland room, and Edward squinted - was that a person sitting up on the bed? At Cornello's insistence, Edward crept inside. A person was down here, alone - who was it? Why were they even here, underneath Cornello's sham of a church?

"Hello?" He called out cautiously.

"Rose?" A hopeful male voice asked, the silhouette of the head turning to face him. Edward froze. The voice continued. "Oh, Rose, I'm so happy to see you! Has Cornello left? I must speak with you! Please, Rose, I've missed you so!"

"I'm not Rose," Edward whispered to him. It couldn't be ...

"It was my boyfriend. He almost had enough to buy a wedding ring next month. I was going to stop him, tell him it was too dangerous, but I was too late .."

"Isn't it thrilling? I've found a way to bypass the laws of alchemy with a gift from the generous Leto!" Cornello boasted. He threw the sheet aside. "Behold, human transmutation without the absurd cost, and it was all thanks to my precious stone here!" Chestnut hair and big brown eyes blinked in surprise, a flash of red in Edward's peripheral vision.

"You didn't ...human transmutation ...that's forbidden alchemy, how could you?!" Edward shouted. He was furious - life and death were things that humans were never supposed to toy with. Cornello's grin widened.

"I used my Red Stone - it's brought this man back to life! It's only temporary, though, but if I can get my hands on a more stable stone, I can create an entire army of willing soldiers to march on Central Command, all of them indestructible, and we'll have an even larger community of lost ones forever returned by me! Just imagine, Leto has given me a great power, and soon I'll sit at the top as this country's leader!" A Philosopher's Stone, Edward's fizzling brain helpfully supplied. That must the only source of Cornello's transmutations. He couldn't use alchemy at all, and insisted on performing human transmutation anyway. How was he still alive if he couldn't use the power correctly that had been carelessly dropped in the palm of his hand?

"You're mad," Edward snarled, preparing to fight this man. He was absolutely crazy!

"Oh, I don't think you will, State Alchemist Edward Elric," Cornello replied. Edward stopped in his tracks. He knew his identity? For how long, how had he found out? They'd been so careful!

"What do you want with me, Cornello?" He muttered. Cornello casually stuffed his hand carrying the Red Stone set ring into the folds of his pocket.

"I want you to help me in my quest, that's all. You've got power, immense power, more than I can wield myself with this single stone, and you'll be able to do better than all of my soldiers combined." Edward dared to tread the dreaded question.

"I'm flattered. And if I refuse?" Cornello belted a laugh.

"Well, then I'll make you do it anyway. Your brother is right outside this complex, isn't he? I've heard the Fullmetal Alchemist never goes anywhere without his little brother." Edward growled low in his throat.

"Don't you dare," he threatened back. NOBODY was allowed to touch his little brother in a violent way. Cornello shook his head, still grinning that idiotic grin.

"I'm afraid we already have him in protective custody, there's really no room here for you to decline." Edward glared. The man behind him had been strangely silent - maybe he was already dead. All Edward had on his mind was making sure Alphonse was alright. The man wasn't alive anymore anyway. Edward had a duty to those still living and untouched by transmutations.

"Let me see him," he demanded. Cornello nodded pleasingly.

"Of course. You need to make sure we have the right person, that's no problem." Cornello began walking away again, and Edward cast one last glance back at the bed. The man he'd seen before had collapsed backwards, his chest still and unmoving and his corpse already decaying to how it was before. Edward bowed his head to him out of respect, closing the door behind him. He dearly hoped that Rose would never have to witness that sight, if the man was truly who he thought it was. Cornello lead him back to the surface level of the building, out to the courtyard, and Edward stared. It really was Alphonse, missing his now ever present cloak and fighting the two men holding him down. Alphonse, in an attempt at escape, bit a hand fiercely and was backhanded for his efforts. Blood started trailing down his face and Edward saw red, and this time it wasn't only a speck in his peripheral. Screw the mission, Cornello was going down right now.

"AUUURRRRGGGGG!" Edward launched himself first at the attackers on his brother; they went down easily, and were later sent to the hospital for numerous injuries. Next on the list was Cornello, who seemed a bit nervous and began backing away, and as Edward tackled him, he thrust the Red Stone ring in his face.

"I'm going to transmute you into a little pile of molecule dust!" Cornello yelled. He appeared to have forgotten that he wanted Edward alive. But something backfired. The stone vibrated furiously, suddenly shattering into a thousand tiny, irreparable pieces. It's a fake.

"A fake stone," Edward repeated aloud for good measure.

"Brother!" Edward drove his fist downward just once. Cornello was out. Edward hurried to Alphonse's side, helping him to his feet as the younger winced, rubbing at a sore socket near his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Al?" Edward asked. Alphonse wrinkled his nose at the question.

"Brother, what's going on? I thought the plan was for you to turn Cornello over to the military quietly, not take him on yourself!" Edward chuckled nervously.

"Heh, well, things escalated a little too quickly to let you know ahead of time. Sorry, Al."

"Al! Alphonse, where are you?!" A head of rose colored hair came flying their way from around the wall, Rose looking slightly panicked.

"Al! Thank goodness, I called Colonel Mustang just like you told me, he's sending forces right away, are you both okay?!"

"We're fine, Rose," Alphonse assured, a fond smile brightening his features. Rose dropped to her knees, panting, and theatrically threw her head back.

"Oh, good. For crying out loud, Al, next time warn me if this is part of the plan, I thought you were going to be killed by those men!" As Rose dissolved into a steady stream of babbling, the brothers exchanged knowing looks. She didn't need to know. Besides, they had their man. Everything would be fine. Edward sheepishly grabbed up a hand of each of them, pulling them towards the exit.

"Uh, guys, we need to leave," he said, just as the windows of the second story blew out simultaneously from an explosion that rocked the complex.

"Brother, what did you do?!" Alphonse cried as they began running with everyone else trying to escape the explosion. Edward tossed his nose up pridefully.

"I was sick of hearing Cornello yap on and on, so I figured blowing his fake cult up would get him to shut up for a little while," he boasted. "The rest was simple alchemy!"

"Brother!" Al exclaimed despondently. "You can get arrested for that!" Edward screeched to a halt, pondering this.

"..oh yeah ..."

"Edward, how could you forget that?" Rose yelped. Edward shrugged.

"I figured they'd let me off the hook if I just caught Cornello!"

"BROTHER!"

\\( ' - ' )/

Raven hair fell in waves out the window of the watchtower not far from the toppling temple, a beautiful woman smirking at the trio running as if their lives depended on it the opposite direction of where military soldiers were marching into town.

"It looks like we've found the alchemist we need," the woman purred. A bald head appeared next to her, a chubby finger stuck in his mouth wonderingly.

"What about my snack, Lust? You promised, you promised I could eat him!" Lust smiled down at the fat homunculi.

"Of course. Cornello is all yours, just eat him where no one will see, okay?" Gluttony's eyes glittered hungrily.

"Okay!"

\\( ' - ' )/

AN: Wow ...wrote all this today ...start to finish ...an entire chapter, even if it is too short like a certain alchemist we know ...I'm a little proud, impressed, and frightened by my own skills. Kowaii. Oh well, here it is, no matter how it got here! I'm not sure if I kept my promise of it being longer, but at least there's progress being made, and that's what counts ...right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll get back on track with longer chapters soon! Thanks for reading!

Note: Kowaii = scary! 


End file.
